The Black Swan of DxD
by Dadlop3
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, Savior of the World, had only one wish: to live a normal life. So when the spirit of his greatest nemesis decided to send him to another world, you can expect he was anything but impressed.
1. Kaguya's Revenge

Thanks goes to **R. J. Niner** for beta'ing this chapter as well as **FosterFarms** and **ShadowRChaos** for their feedback!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the cover image, Highschool DxD, or any other elements that I decide to randomly throw in here.**

 **XoX**

The Moon has always been viewed as a beautiful sight, one of nature's true beauties that many would argue for. Its heavenly glow lights up the dark at night, allowing us to indulge in its presence. When one gazes upon the Moon under the dark sky, they find their troubles gone: disappeared without a trace. A sense of calmness overcomes them, like a Mother embracing her sad child.

At least, that was how the Moon was supposed to feel.

Ever since the Fourth Great Shinobi War, things were never the same again. When people gaze upon the Moon under the dark night, they are reminded of the battle that was fought, a battle that decided Humanity's fate: one in which countless lives were lost and left the Earth forever scarred. And then, they remembered what was born out of those Dark Times.

Peace.

For the first time in history, there was Peace. What was once held as a fantasy became a reality. It wasn't just a couple of nations banning together but everyone in the entire world. Countries were no longer fighting, enemies became allies, and the bonds forged during the time of war grew even stronger. Mankind finally stood together as a whole, and the great Evil lurking in the darkness was purged from their homeland.

The Moon, once seen as a thing of beauty, then the Bringer of their Demise, is now a symbol of what is to come and what has yet to pass.

As it shone under the night filled with many distant stars, it appeared almost normal: almost as if the countless eras of bloodshed had never happened, that it had never hosted a goddess inside its core capable of wiping Humanity off of the face of the Earth with a snap of her fingers.

It was laughable.

And to all it was.

Such is the paradox known as life.

 **XoX**

Unseen to even the greatest of eyes on Earth, a figure began to slowly emerge from within the surface of the Moon, appearing almost transparent. The head appeared first: two horns, silk-white hair, and femininely shaped. Next came her body, donning a white robe radiating royalty with purple and yellow edges. The sleeves were baggy, not constricting her arms. The robe reached her feet and beyond, appearing almost endless.

The figure opened her eyes, revealing pupil-less white eyes. She stood still for a moment, as if processing something. She blinked once, and when she gazed upon the Earth, her face twisted into one of rage. The very air around her was distorted: twisting and bending in ways never thought possible. Cracks began appearing on the moon surface as her power fluctuated wildly, waiting to be unleashed at a moment's notice.

The figure was Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the Rabbit Goddess.

Or at least, that was who she was _supposed_ to be. Now, she was nothing more but the remnants of her former self: a hollow shell left behind as a failsafe to raise the original once more should something happen. And unfortunately something, or rather two _somebodies_ , _did_ happen. The reincarnation of Asura and Indra, sons of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, her own _grandsons_ of sorts managed to seal her inside of a moon, just like their father and brother before them.

Naruto Uzumaki of Asura and Sasuke Uchiha of Indra.

The snarl on her face deepened at the mere thought of those names, those two _boys_ who managed to stop her. Had they sealed her while within the Earth dimension, she wouldn't have been so upset; in fact, she would have bided her time once again until she was freed. After all, time was nothing to an immortal.

But therein lay the problem. They didn't sealed her there: they sealed her within _one of her own dimensions_ , a place where only _she herself_ had access to. The only reason the Traitor Obito managed to access those planes was by backtracking her own energy signature. However, with his visual powers now gone and dead, there was no one whom she could manipulate into freeing the main body. And she very much doubts the Descendant of Indra would agree to help her should his eyes ever mature.

Which meant all those years of planning were gone.

All those years of waiting, gone.

All because of a bunch of upstarts.

There was no way of becoming whole again.

And no way of reclaiming what was once hers.

Kaguya's spirit looked down at her hands with a frown, already seeing them becoming a little transparent. With her main body in a different dimension, the link that provided her with a constant energy source was severed. The longer she waited, the weaker she'd become until she herself would disappear as well, becoming nothing more than a distant memory.

Not to mention the stronger the reincarnations would become…

She spread her senses out, feeling out two distinct signatures. One was halfway around the globe; the other was relatively closer. The hollow shell had no doubts that the way she was now, she wouldn't be able to beat the two of them at once, especially as she grew weaker and weaker the more she waited and exerted herself.

If she was going to disappear soon…

…then she would bring one of them down with her by whatever means necessary.

 **XoX**

Naruto got up with a yawn and stretched wildly as the morning sun came into view, popping his limbs to relieve the stiffness in them. Turning toward the window, his face broke out into a wide grin. Despite being in a hospital gown and in an actual hospital, he really couldn't find himself to be all too upset.

A part of him reasoned it was because he was so used to being put _into_ the hospital that he just didn't care anymore.

And as traditions go, a classic window escape was due soon.

"The sun is really nice this morning. Don't you think so Kurama?" Naruto asked no one in particular as he got out of bed, leaving it in a messy state, and began working out the kinks from within his body, starting from his feet and ending with his hands.

Yes, _hands_.

He looked at his prosthetic right arm which was wrapped in bandages: moving it around, checking the fingers, opening and closing his palm. It seems the operation was a success and Granny Tsunade managed to make sure his new arm, filled with Hashimara's cells, didn't start randomly growing trees out of it.

Apparently that was how what-his-face, Dazno or something, was defeated. The guy grew a _freaking tree_ out of his arm, losing said arm in the process, and then some other stuff that happened which he had forgotten about.

Talk about anticlimactic.

Nevertheless, as he gazed upon his new arm, it felt almost surreal. The price for ensuring Peace in the world had been nothing more than his own arm.

During the final battle against Sasuke, Naruto had thrown his heart and soul at him and more. The battle was more than just winning but rather whose ideals was worth fighting for, and would be used to guide the Shinobi world into a new era. The Descendant of Indra and Asura had fought to the near death once again with everything at stake. At the end, Naruto came out on top and managed to bring Sasuke back, thus ending the cycle of reincarnation and hatred.

The brotherly feud that devastated the landscape and caused countless bloodshed since the very beginning was finally over. Sasuke had returned to the village, now pardoned for all of his crimes, and was traveling the world to rediscover himself.

A dark and slightly demonic yawn echoed from within his mind, snapping him out of his musings and signifying that his tenant and partner was finally awake.

' _ **Can you kept it down brat? I still have several hours left to go,'**_ the recently-recombined Kurama stated rather sleepily.

"You've been asleep for 3 weeks," Naruto said out loud with a slight twitch of his eyebrows as he went for his clothes which were lying in a neat order nearby.

' _ **Your point?'**_ the kitsune shot back. _ **'I'd say this is a well-deserved vacation.'**_

"Lazy ass," he muttered but still smiled nevertheless.

Kurama in return muttered something incoherent before going back to sleep, snoring loudly all the while.

Naruto shook his head in exasperation. As much as he wanted his partner to do something besides napping for once, even he had to agree they deserved a break; even more so since the war was finally over and the emotional rollercoaster that came with it. After tossing the hospital gown away and then redressing in a white t-shirt with black pants, he quickly made his routinely window escape and scattered before anyone realized what was happening.

As he walked around the village, he noticed the smiles and happy mood everyone was in, causing him to smile as well. Several greeted him with nothing short of gratefulness, something he noticed and returned. It was hard to believe it has several weeks since Kaguya was sealed and the war finally ended. Every nations, whether large or small, were still recovering from the near apocalypse and judgement day. The mourning of the dead had already passed, and even though there were some still coping with their lost ones, himself included, life must go on.

People worldwide were celebrating, not only because the war was over but also due to global peace becoming an actual thing. The hardships each and every one went through, and the sacrifices that were made, ensured them that humanity still lives on; now more united and even stronger than ever. As he walked around the village, he could see several people from the different villages mingling with each other: chatting, trading, laughing, and jibing each other like old friends.

The cycle of hatred that had plagued the world since the very beginning was finally broken.

Naruto felt a pang of sadness from within him as memories of Jiraiya resurfaced but he knew the old pervert would have been proud.

 _'No use thinking on the past,'_ he reassured himself. After all, his Godfather (he still couldn't believe the old pervert never mentioned anything of the sorts to him) had entrusted him with a legacy and he completed it and went beyond.

If only he could find someone to carry out the _other_ legacy, one involving the _Icha Icha_ series, then the old Toad Sage may finally rest in peace. He'd do it himself, but he was pretty sure Tsunade and Sakura would skin him alive, heal him, before repeating that several times over.

And people wondered why he never became a pervert…

No, that time in the hot springs with Sai and Yamato while looking for Orochimaru never counted. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on who you asked, Yamato stopped him before what he committed what could be called _suicide_ by peeking on Sakura.

Naruto paused mid-step. Maybe he _was_ a pervert after all… In his defense, all of his male role models were perverts so that didn't exactly leave a good impression.

Iruka was sent flying whenever he used the Sexy Jutsu.

Ebisu was a damn closet pervert who was too high strung.

The Third Hokage reads smut in private (he highly doubt the old man knew that _he_ knew about the secret stash behind the drawer).

Kakashi _wouldn't stop_ reading his smut wherever he went (he was half convinced the old scarecrow would cuddle with his books at night).

Killer Bee couldn't stop staring at Granny's chest and thought the reanimated Yugito flashed him.

And then there was Jiraiya who was the self-proclaimed _Super Pervert_ with no fears and would shamelessly peak on women whenever the chance arises.

…

…

Why the hell were _all_ of his teachers a bunch of perverts?!

Naruto nearly ripped his hair off in frustration, making bystanders look at him weirdly.

' _ **And then you went and taught the little monkey how to change into a naked girl, thus starting the trend of**_ **Perverted Teachers** _ **onto someone else,'**_ Kurama happily chimed in.

' _Screw you Kurama!'_ He gave the kitsune a mental bird. _'Aren't you supposed to be getting your beauty sleep?'_

The fox snorted. _**'Your midlife crisis, as amusing as it is to see you think for once**_ _(Oi!)_ _ **, was too entertaining to pass up.'**_

Naruto's eye twitched. _'I'm glad you found entertainment in my pains.'_

' _ **I live for those moments.'**_

Damn foxes.

Why the hell did he keep the overgrown furball again?

Shaking his head, he decided to get back on track. His mind wondered to what he had to do today. With everything done and over with, and the operation being a success, he could now resume his goal of becoming Hokage.

By, Naruto shuddered, _studying_.

" _There are no shortcuts to becoming the Hokage boss!"_

Screw you Konohamaru! Studying is torture! Expect a box full of exploding paint and a live chicken by the end of the week!

But at last, it was true. The Hokage had to be more than a genius in battle: he had to be one when it came to politics as well. One cannot lead a nation correctly by just brute force: they must be well-balanced and knowledgeable in many subjects. So with a slight slump, he made his way toward the academy to begin his lessons for the day.

*Growl*

…

Maybe after breakfast. Haven't had Ichiraku Ramen in a while. Nodding his head at his new goal, he turned and went down the old route he memorized by heart to the place that served the best ramen in town.

Naruto took no more than five steps before his instincts screamed and he quickly moved out of the way as an unknown object smashed into the spot he was moments ago, causing a huge cloud of dust to appear.

He coughed and shielded his eyes from the sudden interruption. "The hell?" His body tensed as he prepared for a possible fight while the civilians panicked and started seeking shelter in a hurry. He could make out several blurs nearby, no doubt the others leading the civilians while notifying everyone of what was happening. _'Who would attack at a time like this?'_ Everyone was at peace and was allied with each other. To attack them would be a declaration of war to _all_ of the Five Great Nations plus many of the smaller nations as well. Who was dumb enough-

Suddenly, out of the dust cloud came the angry form of Kaguya, glaring daggers into Naruto's head while making an attempt on his life. Time seemed to stop as his body froze and his eyes widened as he stared at the familiar face of one of the strongest beings he had ever encountered and presumed gone. His heartbeat began beating harder and faster as a few sweats begin to gather on his face. His throat seemed tighter and he felt Kurama waking up once again and also experiencing what he was going through.

Luckily, despite what his initial reaction was, Naruto was able to recover and swiftly move out of the way by a hair length as Kaguya's hand went past what was undoubtably his head. However, that was short lived as she quickly twisted herself midair and launched what was unmistakably the All-Killing Bones.

Quickly entering the Six Path Sage Mode and gaining the familiar yellow glow with black designs, and wincing at the pain it caused due to his body not fully recovering yet, he managed to speed out of the way as projectiles whizzed back and embedded themselves on the wall behind him, degenerating it in an instant.

' _Kurama! Why the hell is Kaguya still alive?!'_ Naruto nearly shouted within the confine of his mind while preparing himself for a follow up. Without waiting for a clear response, he engaged Kaguya in a taijutsu battle, attempting to draw her away from populated places and to buy time for help to come.

' _ **I don't know!'**_ Kurama was equally frustrated as well as partially nervous as he stared at what was undoubtably the Rabbit Goddess. _ **'She should be sealed inside the moon you created!'**_

' _Well she's here now!'_ Naruto grunted as he blocked a strike that caused his bones to vibrate. _'Goddammit, I thought we finished this already!'_ As he blocked the first strike, Kaguya immediately lashed out and delivered a kick right toward Naruto's center, knocking him through several buildings. Tossing the debris aside and making it clash into the ground, he glared at her with confusion and a little bit of fear.

Last time, it took both him _and_ Sasuke to defeat Kaguya. Now, it was just him since Sasuke has already left the village some time ago. And he was _injured_ to top things off.

Not to mention he couldn't go all out without possibly killing others in the crossfire, something she undoubtably noticed.

"How are you still here?! _We sealed you!_ " Naruto demanded, hiding a wince. The kick dealt a lot of damage, not because it was stronger, but rather because his body isn't fully healed yet meaning right now, he's at a disadvantage.

In response, Kaguya made the All-Killing Bones appear out of her hands, intending to make blocking further strikes impossible.

"The Dead should not speak."

She then charged.

 **XoX**

" _Kaguya Ōtsutsuki has been sighted in the village. She is currently engaging Naruto Uzumaki."_

Those were the words the messenger gave after they barged into the room. Those were the words that filled everyone with a pit of dread.

Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the Rabbit Goddess, the _Progenitor_ of Chakra, had returned.

Almost immediately, the room descended in chaos with everyone demanding answers. What had started as a peaceful conference turned into what could be described as near-unadulterated madness. If it weren't for the situation, Kakashi would have found his battle-hardened Shinobi running around like a bunch of headless chickens to be extremely amusing. Sadly, it _was_ a seriously situation.

"Enough!"

The words of the Hokage silenced everyone immediately, showing just _why_ they were called Shinobi, as they all brought their attention toward him, awaiting guidance.

' _Only three weeks in and I already want to retire. Dammit Naruto.'_

Number One Hyperactive Unpredictable Ninja indeed.

"Now isn't the time to lose your heads," Kakashi stated sternly. "I want the civilians escorted to safety immediately and sit reps on what's happening _now_." Several people nodded and immediately went to work. "Notify all able Shinobi and set up a perimeter around the battlefield. Naruto will have a better chance of fighting back when he's not focused on protecting us." Several more nodded before carrying out the order. "See if you can reach Sasuke: he might be halfway around the world but I'd rather he knew of the situation and hurry back just in case as opposed to not knowing at all."

They nodded. "And you, Hokage-sama?"

Kakashi stood up, his face deadly serious. "Get me Lady Tsunade and Sakura as well as Shikamaru. Tell them it's an emergency."

 **XoX**

Kaguya clicked her teeth as Naruto stubbornly refused to die. Every time she struck, he would dodge and retaliate with a strike of his own, which she had either blocked or dodged. It was frustrating as the brat never stood still and always on the move. On the chance she _did_ managed to land a blow, it would always turn out to be another one of those damn shadow clones.

' _This is going nowhere.'_

The battle had gone on for nearly 10 minutes and the others had arrived. The two had caused a trail of destroyed buildings and roads in their wakes but she saw how much he wanted to avoid that. The others had encircled them but had made no moves whatsoever. The mortals were no doubt planning a counterattack at the moment which meant she should wrap this up before they interfered and made this much harder than it should be.

She took a quick moment to assess both her and Naruto's statuses. They were both weakened, that much she could tell. He tried to hide his injuries but nothing could hide from her eyes. However, even weakened, he was still able to avoid all of her attacks. Both of them were slightly panting and covered in cuts and dirt; but neither had landed a fatal blow. Her remaining chakra was slowly depleting while his remained almost constant.

The longer the battle dragged on, the more of an advantage he'd have.

She _could_ just use one of her techniques to rain destruction upon the area; however, memories of the fight between the main body and him told her he'd survive nevertheless which meant her efforts would be futile.

Kaguya glanced toward the side, feeling some stronger-than-average chakra signatures approaching. A sense of anger nearly overcame her. This was _her_ chakra, something she never gave to _any_ of them. She returned back to Naruto and felt her anger increased tenfold as she gazed upon his form, burning brightly with what was hers.

When she had gotten pregnant with her sons, she gifted them with her chakra while inside of her womb. She raised them and taught them how to use their powers to defend themselves if only slightly. She had hoped they would be obedient little boys that always did what they were told.

But she was wrong.

Against her warnings, they stumbled upon something they would have been better off not knowing: the creation of an army of White Zetsu. She knew Hagoromo had fallen for that girl; but in her mind, if that army didn't exist, then the others in the Ōtsutsuki Clan would have killed them all when they came.

In the end, she valued her sons' safety over their happiness.

Which led to her demise.

The gift of chakra she bestowed upon them was then used against her.

And then Asura and Indra, or rather their reincarnations, her _grandsons_ , imprisoned her once more with the same blasted technique!

Kaguya let out a breath to calm herself. Losing herself to anger at this stage would mean all of her work would be gone. She wasn't surprised that he had yet to make a move while she was busy reminiscing. She knew Naruto was using the time to think of something as well as recover some strength. And with a time limit on the clock, she herself needed a plan to defeat him before the window of opportunity disappeared.

She instantly willed several clones of herself into existence, putting Naruto on guard. She hid her wince as she felt her chakra drained significantly. Each clone had enough to ensure they kept everyone else away from this battle.

But that also meant she could no longer use her All-Killing Bones for an extended amount of time since that would just drain her reserves at a faster rate.

A gust of wind came by, causing their clothes to sway. Readying herself, she then launched at Naruto who blocked her punch, causing a small shockwave to erupt and to grunt at the force exerted behind the strike. However, just because it was blocked didn't mean it was stopped. The force behind her strike began pushing him further and further back, leaving marks on the ground and digging up the terrain. She eyed him closely as she felt her clones disappeared from sight while still maintaining the pressure.

From what her memories told her, he valued his people and his home. Kaguya supposed she _could_ try and kill all those he held dear to him; however, knowing Naruto, he'd rush in and save them while also fighting back stronger than before should she go down that route. While it could lead to his demise, the chances of him actually falling for her tricks was almost zero.

Not to mention such act was beneath her.

Several of his clones appeared on her flanks, cutting off her train of thoughts and intending to take the heat off of the main body. She leaned her head to one side, narrowly dodging a kick before side-stepping to avoid a jab aimed for her chest. Jumping back, she dodged another one of his attempts while raising an eyebrow at how he finally chose to use his Truth-Seeking Balls as weapons against her. Instead of fighting unarmed, he now wielded a 2 feet long black chakra rod capable of neglecting everything but Senjutsu.

She watched as two more orbs went toward his two clones before transforming into identical 2 feet long chakra rods. As the 3 were now armed and slowly encircling her, she knew she could no longer block his assaults without the aid of her full power.

It seemed he was getting more creative the longer they fought, which spelt bad news for her.

Kaguya knew she was out of options; and by creating those clones to run interference, she limited herself even further. There wasn't much time left before she fail to achieve her revenge.

 _'Not to mention_ they'll _arrive soon...'_

The Ōtsutsuki Clan, her _clan_ : a clan of nomads wandering from planets to planets harvesting the fruits to increase their power while killing all those within the vicinity, regardless of kinship or not. A family full of Barbarians for lack of better terms that took what they wanted and only answered to those with power. A clan that was getting closer and closer to this planet as the years passed and would undoubtably be here soon.

…

…

Wait…

With her main body sealed up once more, the only ones who could possibly stop them were Naruto of Asura and Sasuke of Indra. Those two together were a force to be reckoned with, not to mention how they were able to bring others along to help them. If she could get rid of one them, then her _clan_ would be able to finish off the rest with less oppositions. Neither of the two had to _die_ (she doubts she could kill them at this point): one of them would just have to be gone when _they_ arrived.

Getting rid of the one world's saviors so said world could be destroyed?

She neared smirked at that but held herself back to prevent him from being on guard. Refocused on the battle, Kaguya saw another attempt at her life. The Naruto in front of her charged forward, attempting to push her back to the other two. After the fifth swing, instead of moving, she quickly grabbed one of his wrists and snapped it in half (she took in a small delight of happiness at the yelp of pain considering how much pain he had caused her). She then kneed him hard in the stomach, making him vanish in a puff of smoke and the chakra rod to hit the ground.

Moving to the side, she saw another Naruto attempt a sneak attack from above but missed. Exerting more than enough force to shatter several mountains, she delivered a strike to the back of his neck, causing him to dispel as well. Her eyes wandered around, looking for the original and quickly jumping in the air as he came bursting out of the ground, Rasengan forming instantly the moment he broke the surface.

She didn't bother hiding her smirk as she absorbed his technique, slightly increasing her reserves while watching in satisfaction at the look of horror on his face as he realized what he had just done.

"Dammit," he swore as he quickly disengaged and made some room between them. "I forgot you can absorb any and all Ninjutsu." His brow furrowed into one of concentration and determination with a slight of curiosity. She could see the gears in his head working overtime to fabricate a plan of action. He then opened his mouth and said, "Aren't you going to talk? You were chattier the last time we met."

She failed to recall ever speaking more than 10 sentences during their last encounter. But since he insisted…

"Thank you for your chakra."

Naruto nearly face-faulted. "Oh great," he muttered as he picked himself up. "I can see where Old Man Sage got his sense of humor from."

Kaguya decided to ignore him before she lashed out and then be caught off guard. Back to her previous train of thoughts, the only way to truly achieve her revenge was to send him to a place where not even _she herself_ would have access to, a place where Sasuke of Indra would reach him was by chance and chance alone.

A one-way trip into the unknown if you will.

Or in her case, creating an unstable portal with a mind of its own.

' _Yes.'_ She inwardly smiled at how she'd get her revenge. With him gone and with no way of ever saving him, their world will be destroyed. _'That will do quite nicely.'_

She mentally cursed as she felt one of her clones disappear thanks to a mortal with a lazy expression and black, spiky hair coordinating the attack. Her window of opportunity was slowly closing.

It was now or never.

 **XoX**

Naruto eyed the still form of Kaguya warily. He had no doubts she was up to something but he couldn't go charging in without a plan. The Rabbit Goddess wasn't someone who should be taken lightly, even if she was a hollow shell of her former self.

Yes, Naruto realized, or rather _Kurama_ realized, that the person in front of them was just a fragment of their greatest foe. However, even weakened, she was still as troublesome as he had remembered her to be.

Their fight started in the center of the village, something that spelt doom for Naruto since he had to hold back his full strength. Even though he couldn't use his full arsenal, he made it up with his speed and reflexes when engaged in close combat. He attacked fiercely, pushing her back and giving her no openings as he led her further and further away from the village.

Of course, that was easier said than done.

She refused to be pushed back on more than one occasion and had no restrictions, except world-wide devastation as he had noticed. Kaguya's spirit neglected him from gaining the full advantage and made deadly usage of the All-Killing Bones to stop most of his attacks dead cold. This in turn caused him to push himself even further, despite his wounded state.

He _really_ hoped Granny Tsunade wasn't too mad about the state the village was in or else he might just let Kaguya have her way with him.

…

…

Goddamn you Pervy Sage! It's _your_ fault my mind went straight to the gutter on that one!

' _ **You're an idiot.'**_

' _Not now you damn fox!'_ Naruto shouted back. _'Unless you have a plan of sorts?'_

Kurama grunted. _**'Sadly I don't,'**_ he admitted, which didn't surprise Naruto. _**'Unless you're willing to blow this continent kingdom come to defeat her?'**_

' _Of course not!'_ There was no way he would do that when he could potentially kill his friends and countless innocents in the process.

' _ **Thought so.'**_

The blond inwardly groaned but refused to take his eyes off of his opponent. His body has taken some damage and it still pain him to remain in his Six Path Sage Mode. He could feel his chakra coils flaring up, burning from the inside out. They had yet to recover ever since the hectic, nonstop battle that took place several weeks ago.

It was just like the time he first created the Wind Style: Rasenshuriken in which he damaged the chakra coils in his entire right arm to the point it was almost unhealable, which it was: to a normal being anyways. It was only thanks to his Uzumaki longevity, having Kurama sealed within him as well as being healed by the renowned Medical Ninja Tsunade that his arm had been restored to its original state.

What he had done during the war, throwing several high-ranked techniques one after another and fighting for nearly a week as well as being in an empowered state for extended periods of time, pushed his chakra coils to the very limit and beyond.

That's not to say Sasuke was in any better condition; but since he didn't have a Tailed Beast sealed inside, it just meant his recovery was longer than Naruto's.

However, if Naruto kept dragging the battle out, the time it'd take for him to recover would increase as well.

Why couldn't he live a normal life for once?

' _ **Focus brat.'**_

He sent a mental 'thanks' back at his partner for keeping him on track. Spreading out his senses, he took in the situation at hand. The Kaguya clones that disappeared some time ago were keeping everyone away from the battle. As much as he wanted to help his comrades, he knew he needed to have his full attention here or else she would defeat him.

And if he was defeated here, the others would undoubtably be next.

That, and he took what Itachi said to heart, about placing his trust in others' abilities to pull through: to not shoulder the burden all by himself.

He smirked as the Uchiha's saying was correct as he felt one of the clones disappear, no doubt thanks to a lazy Nara leading the charge to rescue him.

Schooling his expression, he eyed Kaguya closely. He noticed that as the battle dragged on, the more transparent she was becoming. At first, he thought it was the trick of the light; however, after Kurama realized the person they were fighting was not the original they sealed, and some long winded explanation about her making a failsafe for this purpose, Naruto realized she was just a fragment of her former self.

That in turn bred good news as well as bad news.

The good news was she wasn't at full strength: which would have been bad for him since he was still injured. The bad news, however, was that she was still able to match him blows for blows.

That just reminded him how far out of league she was compared to the rest of them.

Suddenly, without any warnings, she clapped her hands together and began building up a massive amount of chakra. He watched with wide eyes as the very air around her distorted, twisting and bending as the ground was uplifted before them. Her body began fading at an even faster rate with what was undoubtably her last ditch effort. However, Naruto only paid idly attention as he immediately charged forward, a chakra rod in both hands.

But it was too late.

A purple portal opened up right between the two and Naruto widened his eyes at what seems to be an endless darkness. Cursing, he instinctively stabbed the rods in the ground, preventing the portal from sucking him in even further. He tried to free himself but it seemed the portal was fully intent on dragging him into whatever hellhole that was placed in there.

' _ **Hang in there Naruto!'**_

If it weren't for the situation, he'd make a sarcastic remark about that entire statement.

Sadly, now wasn't the time.

Pumping as much chakra as his coils could handle and beyond, feeling his entire body burning up in the process, he held onto dear life, refusing to give in. He felt the Kaguya clones around him disappearing, and his friends rushing toward his position the moment they were able to. He could hear their distant voices right now, shouting his name.

' _Just a bit longer!'_ He told him as he gritted his teeth while thinking of how to get out of this predicament.

A feeling of dread appeared in his stomach as Kaguya appeared in front of him, as transparent as a ghost and quickly fading. On her face was a triumphant smirk. Knowing this might be the end, he refused to give her the satisfaction of his fears and instead glared with as much force as he could muster.

She then spoke the words that would forever be embedded in his nightmares.

"Farewell, Naruto Uzumaki."

Right before she faded, she delivered one final kick at his body, causing him to lose his grip and get absorbed in by the portal.

His last image was his body entering the darkness as it quickly closed, his comrades shouting and rushing toward his location only to not make it. He could make out the horror-filled faces and some tears as they knew they weren't going to make on time.

He could remember Kaguya standing at the entrance, disappearing from sight but still smirking knowing that finally, after the entire battle-

-Kaguya Ōtsutsuki had finally gotten her revenge.

 **XoX**

 **Author's Notes:** When Kaguya was sealed the first time, she created Black Zetsu in order to plan for her resurrection. Kaguya isn't stupid: if she was sealed once, who's to say she wouldn't be sealed again? Thus, here, she left behind a small portion of her spirit and power on the moon as a sort of failsafe in the chance she was sealed again.

However, since she was the only one who could travel between dimensions, and was sealed in _one of her own dimensions_ , not to mention the fact her spirit couldn't last forever due to the energy link being severed, it decided to send Naruto elsewhere while it still could since it didn't have enough power to kill him.

That's about as original as I can get with a crossover transition.

… Although 'evil-spirit-of-villain-appears-to-reap-revenge' sounds vaguely familiar…

This story will be divided into two parts. This is just the beginning of Part One.


	2. Into the Void

I honestly did not expect so many positive responses for the first chapter. In less than 24 hours after Chapter 1 was posted, over 100 favs and follows. Thank you for all of your support!

Thanks goes to **R. J. Niner** for beta'ing as well as **FosterFarms** and **ShadowRChaos** for providing feedback in this chapter.

 **Edit:** To the older readers, the repeating scenes have been removed in case you haven't seen it yet. Hope you like the new version!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the cover image, Highschool DxD, or any other elements that I decide to randomly throw in here.**

 **XoX**

The Dimensional Gap.

An endless space which exists between the Three Separate Realms known as the Earth, the Heaven, and the Underworld. There was no moon nor sun within this world, only a bottomless ocean of colors. No wildlife existed, nor was there a _ground_ to stand on. It was a place filled with iridescent colors spreading as far as the eyes could see: a myriad of _nothingness_.

Otherwise known as _The Void_.

With its toxic atmosphere, any who lacks some sort of magical protection while in the Void will quickly disintegrate due to the _nothingness_ it contains. It was a world like no other: governed by itself with no outside interferences. While the other Gods and beings waged war within their Realms, no one would dare to cause trouble when in the Gap: for if they did, they'd encounter something far deadlier than their greatest nightmares.

Deep within the Void lay the Legendary Duo: a pair of Dragon Gods whose powers had no equal. Their unfathomable strength was something that made other Gods and mythical creatures hesitate before even attacking. Being within the mere presence of either would cause them to realize just how foolhardy they were for even thinking of crossing the _Strongest Existences_. Of the pair, one was born from the _Nothingness of Infinity_ ; the other was born from the _Illusions of Dreams_.

Ophis, the Dragon of Infinity.

Great Red, the Dragon of Dragons.

They were ranked at the Top of the Food Chain, leagues away from the other competitors. For several millennia, their spot went undisputed. The Dragon Gods, both feared and respected even among their own kin, were well-known within the World of the Supernatural community for a reason.

And because of their power, they were also the most sought after…

 **XoX**

"Son of a bi – bleughhhh!"

Whatever one Naruto Uzumaki might say while spinning uncontrollably through air was suddenly cut off as he upchucked the contents of his stomach, containing _yesterday's_ food, while traveling at high speed through the unknown.

' _ **Beughhhhhh…'**_

… And then there was Kurama, who wasn't doing any better given the fact he had front row tickets to what was undoubtably the worst ride of his life.

' _ **Brat… Please… Ugh… Stop!'**_ the fox managed to weakly get out during the continuous hell-spin. One could easily tell from his tone just how much suffering he was currently going through. _**'Oh gods this stinks!'**_

…

…

Let's just assume he was talking about the ride and not the smell…

Anyways.

What the duo was going through could be described as being stuck inside of a giant hamster ball with no way out while rolling nonstop down the side of a hill which seemed to have no end.

While spraying the insides of said device with a variety of colors.

"I'm. Try. Inggg!" the golden glow responded back as his world turned upside down for the near millionth time.

The duo didn't even know which way was up and which way was down even if you asked them.

' _ **Try – blughhh – Harder!'**_ This was even worse than those times he was sealed within Mito and Kushina Uzumaki while they were pregnant!

He still has nightmares from the experience…

Oh the ramens…

Luckily, Kurama was saved from remembering the vivid details as the sounds of Naruto's grunting echoed within the now-removed seal. He was redoubling his efforts to stop the unwanted hell-ride one Kaguya Ōtsutsuki had sent them in, trying his best to rebalance himself if the growing struggles and slow descent were anything to go by. After another long 15 minutes, Naruto was able to stop himself in midair, albeit wobbly, much to the relief of the two of them.

"Never again," he commented once he was sure nothing was going to come out again.

' _ **Agreed.'**_

"You're still cleaning up the mess you made," the blond reminded him with a twitch of his lips.

He made the mess; he'd clean it up.

'… _ **Dammit.'**_

Chuckling and with his head still spinning, Naruto adopted a serious expression as he spread his sense out while remaining on guard for a possible attack. As his vision became clearer and more stable, he realized the place he was in was devoid of all light and lifeforms as well as only being covered with an endless ocean of colors. As interested as he was to know how that was possible, there were more important matters to attend to.

He scanned his surrounding, looking for anything out of the ordinary. He quickly turned around, expecting a sneak attack from behind. He looked up and down, making sure to have his blind spots covered as well as have his senses covering said blind spots. His yellow, cross-like eyes remained on full alert, even though nothing had happened after five minutes of him being able to stand still for once. The Truth-Seeking Balls hovered around him, ready to be used in a moment's notice.

Nearly a month ago, during the fight with the original Kaguya, she was able to cross several dimensions with ease, taking them with her. When she had sent Sasuke into another realm, she then literally became one with Nature, making it hard for Naruto to counterattack. Since she was a part of Nature itself, it made it extremely difficult for him to pinpoint when the next attack was coming off. It was only thanks to his abnormal reflexes that he was able to avoid the worst of the barrage.

While he did know the Kaguya he had recently fought was nothing more than a fragment of her true self, the fact it was still able to open a portal and send him through meant that, if it was here, it too might have merged with the surrounding environment.

And in a battle, being cautious was better than being dead.

' _I'm not getting anything Kurama,'_ Naruto thought in his head, deciding to use the mental link in case she was around. His eyes continued to scan the lifeless darkness while his senses acted as an early warning signal in case something happened.

He made the mistake of underestimating the spirit before and paid for it. Now, he wouldn't do the same thing twice.

' _ **Same here,'**_ came the voice of Kurama who, like Naruto, was checking, double checking, and _triple checking_ for any surprise attacks.

After being on guard for nearly 15 minutes, making extra sure the fragment of Kaguya wasn't going to pop out and attempt another assassination, they manage to relax slightly but remained on alert just in case. As the adrenaline from the battle begin to wear off, Naruto took a moment to assess his current situation now that they weren't in any imminent danger.

Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, or at least her spirit, had managed to achieve her revenge by sending Naruto into who know where. While she was executing her plan, her body had become more and more ghost-like if the theory Kurama had about it being a sign of how much chakra she had left to spare was correct. And if that's the case, then that meant the moment she created the portal, she up and forfeited whatever time she had left.

' _That_ would _explain why there's no sign of her here,'_ Naruto pointed out, remembering how Kaguya had been disappearing like an actual ghost right before the portal closed. He let out a breath of air at that, feeling slightly better after confirming Kaguya wasn't going to jump out and attack him.

' _ **Yes, but that**_ **also** _ **means we have no way of going home,'**_ Kurama pointed out with a grimace while swaying his tailed back and forth irritably while inside the seal.

"… Well shit." Naruto didn't bother trying to hide his groan as he decided to sit down on the so-called _ground_. "Great, just great," he muttered out while holding the sides of his head. This was just his luck. "This is _exactly_ like the time me and Sakura got stuck in that parallel world."

Kurama remembered that rather clearly.

Good old Madara aka Obito created a rather complexed Orb with unknown power and used it to transport Naruto, and by accident Sakura, into a parallel world in which he planned to steal the power within Naruto which would undeniably kill him. Not to mention that in said world, the Naruto there, or rather _Menma_ , was being controlled to build an army to help absorb the power of the Kyūbi.

The kitsune still couldn't believe Naruto was able to regain his memories and defeat Menma by looking at a scroll that was curled up in the size of a Rasengan.

That just goes to show how weird his partner's life had been: looking at a paper scroll gave memories and powers that came from who knows where.

But back on the topic, _**'What are you gonna do now?'**_ Kurama inquired while cleaning up the mess he had unintentionally made.

He was pretty sure there was an old broom and dustpan laying around somewhere in here…

' _I don't suppose you can create interdimensional portals now can ya?'_ the blond replied back while lifting his head up a bit.

Wincing, _**'No…'**_

Putting his head back down, _'I thought so…'_

And to make matters worse, he couldn't even feel his connection with the other Tailed Beasts back home. And if he couldn't feel his connection with the other Tailed Beasts, that meant there was no way of contacting the Toads since he and the Bijū could communicate without the need for a physical plane.

Which meant reverse summoning was out of the question.

Naruto, currently in Kurama Mode with Senjutsu now to keep some sense of awareness due to the current strains on the Six Path Sage Mode, released a sigh and raked a hand through his hand.

During the war, each and every one of the Bijū had given him a portion of their powers to use. Afterward, Old Man Sage proposed Naruto to be the stage pointing for whenever any one of them wanted to hang out and talk but were too far away thanks to the _markers_ they left him in. That way, they could keep some form of contact even when halfway around the world. And _boy_ did they use it.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he remembered the weekly talks and fun times he had with Gaara and Shukaku and many others when using that link.

If the damn Tanuki wasn't so stubborn, both he and Kurama were convinced the raccoon would have rejoined with Gaara by now.

Releasing a bitter smile, he decided to lay down on the _ground_ with his hands behind his head, staring out into literal space with a single thought plaguing his mind.

' _I wonder how they're doing back home…'_

 **XoX**

Gray eyes looked on with curiosity, as well as with a hint of annoyance, as she drew closer to the yellow glow several miles away, her purple dress swaying through the nonexistence air.

She had felt his power the moment he had entered the Void and she must admit, the power rolling off him was unlike anything she had ever felt. The energy, unless she was mistaken, was similar to the chakra of the Youkai but she had never known it to be this dense nor wild, not to mention how limitless it seemed to be. It was like a bottomless ocean that was constantly raging, waiting to burst and explode from its confinements.

And then there was the Senjutsu he had which was on a league of its own.

That had both interested and slightly frightened her.

A being who mysteriously appeared in her home with a power that might even rival her own.

An unknown entity whom she'd never heard of before (and trust her: had she known, she would have snatched him up in an instant) never mind whose powers she'd never felt.

A wildcard who might just help her achieve her one true goal…

To get rid of Great Red from within the Void so that she may return to her eternal silence.

That was more than enough of a reason for her to approach this strange being who powered down a bit some time ago. Now standing a few feet away from the unknown who was currently laying down with a distant look in his eyes and had yet to notice her, she took a moment to observe his appearance.

He has three whisker marks on each of his cheeks, almost symmetrical to each other. His clothing consisted of a t-shirt and pants with a pair of sandals. Tied to his forehead was a headband with a strange symbol engraved on a metal plate.

Yellowish-orange, ethereal flames covered his body from head to toe and, surprisingly, didn't seem to burn anything at all. Black markings and designs of unknown origins appeared on his limbs, most likely an effect of the flames. Looking closer, she could see how the strange energy manifested itself into what she could recall as a full-length haori.

The best she could do to define the ethereal glow was comparing it to aura. Each mythical creature, upon reaching a certain stage, could manifest an aura of sort when they were charging up: a show of strength if you will or to prepare for an attack. She herself, for instance, could manifest a purple shroud with flame-like characteristics whenever she called upon her power. The _True Dragon_ on the other hand had a dark red shroud surrounding his body whenever he flared his power.

However, that was where the difference ended: unlike hers, this was more than just a simple shroud.

Simply put, she could _feel_ another being in it, almost like it had a mind of its own.

A Sacred Gear perhaps? With the Biblical God dead, mutations had been known to happen throughout the decades (such as nonhuman being born with a Scared Gear) so it's possible that the one he could be wielding may very well be one of the Thirteen Longinus. If that's the case, then it meant he must be very close to mastering its powers if what she felt were anything to go by.

It was strange…

She had never heard of a Longinus user with this degree of proficiency who was also capable of wielding – no _mastering_ – Chakra _and_ Senjutsu and had the power to rival herself or the Apocalypse Dragon before.

Oh well.

Not that it mattered.

As long as he was willing to help her, she wouldn't care what he was or had.

Deciding to make her presence known, she spoke her first words after observing him for the past 10 minutes.

"Hello."

 **XoX**

 _Earlier…_

It'd been several minutes after that revelation had sank in.

 _There was no way of returning home._

Following that revelation, and knowing he wouldn't be attacked, he had daydreamed about Konoha; how he might never return, what the people there might be experiencing, and what could have happened had he not hesitated to end the fragment of Kaguya.

Suffice to say, his mood plummeted.

' _ **I'm sure everyone is fine brat.'**_

And then there was Kurama who was currently doing his nonpaying, part-time job as Naruto's counselor.

' _Ughhhhh,'_ Naruto inwardly groaned and covered his eyes. _'I can't believe this happened.'_

' _ **It wasn't your fault,'**_ he reassured him.

' _Granny and Sakura are_ so _going to kill me.'_

The words, 'if I return,' filled the air but neither wanted to say anything about it.

The blond could feel the kitsune shrugging from within, as if almost at a lost at what to do. _**'We both know you've done worse.'**_

Okay. Fair point.

' _Still…'_

Kurama sighed. He _really_ wasn't getting paid enough for this, nor was he experienced enough to handle this problem. Still, he will try.

' _ **Naruto. You with me?'**_

' _Yeah?'_

Time to pull stuff out of his chakra-constructed ass.

' _ **Then you should know that regardless of every situations you've been in, you've always found**_ **some way, even suicidal,** _ **to make it work out for you.'**_

'…'

Sighing again, _**'Yes, I know this look bad. Yes, I know we may never see them again. Yes, this may be a one way trip and we may be stuck here forever-'**_

' _Is there a point to this?'_ Naruto asked in a deadpanned tone.

Did the fox even know of the term Pep Talk, emphasis on _Pep_?

' _ **My**_ **point** _ **is,'**_ the kitsune drawled out, resisting the eye twitch, _**'is that you shouldn't give up when the situation is bleak.'**_

' _But Kurama-'_

' _ **Because if you**_ **did** _ **, if this is**_ **you** _ **,'**_ he made sure to emphasize his point, _**'then you wouldn't have beaten Pein and saved Nagato; you wouldn't have beaten Obito when he became the Ten-Tailed Jinchūriki; you wouldn't have survived when Madara took me out of you; you wouldn't have beaten Kaguya, a goddamn**_ **Goddess** _ **of all people, had you given up.'**_

' _ **But most importantly-'**_

The fox drew in a breath.

' _ **But most importantly,'**_ Naruto noticed how his voice was getting softer.

' _ **You wouldn't have conquered the hatred inside of me had you given up from the start.'**_ Although he couldn't see it, he could feel his tenant – no, his _partner_ – smile from within. _**'And had you not done that, we wouldn't be where we are right now.'**_ Chuckling somberly, _**'We'd still be trying to fight over who could retain control over your body.**_

 _ **And I wouldn't have learned what it was like to smile again.**_

 _ **Nor how it felt to have someone I could call a**_ **friend** _ **.'**_

…

…

' _ **Naruto?'**_ Kurama called out worriedly, concerned over the wellbeing of his partner. He was _almost positive_ that speech would have worked.

'…'

Then again, he was pretty much BS-ing at this point. But he was BS-ing _with feelings_.

' _ **Naruto, hey, speak to me. Say something.'**_

'…'

*sniff*

' _ **Wha-'**_

' _That was beautiful Kurama!'_ Naruto exclaimed from within the confines of his mind.

' _ **Huh?'**_

' _I've always knew you were a big teddy bear under that tough guy exterior of yours!'_

…

…

And there went any and all goodwill he had for the blond.

' _ **I take back everything I've said,'**_ he deadpanned with a violent eye twitch. _**'You. Are. An. Idiot.'**_

And this was the guy he agreed to willingly spend the rest of his life in?

' _I love you too you big overgrown bag of fuzz!'_

Either Naruto didn't hear him-

-or he did and decided to ignore it.

' _ **I hope you rot in eternal hell brat.'**_

This guy…

Why did he even bother?

' _I've always knew you cared!'_

It was a good thing Naruto wasn't actually in the cell or else he feared he may have been glomped by an emotional Uzumaki.

*shudders*

' _ **I. Do. Not!'**_ Kurama vehemently denied.

' _If not, then why did you have that speech just now?'_ he pointed out in a matter-of-factly tone.

'… _**I was worried about not being able to go back home.'**_ And that was true. _ **'You have a habit of breaking the impossible so I thought-'**_

' _I didn't know you were a tsundere,'_ Naruto stated in an innocent tone.

…

…

In a low and dangerous voice, _ **'Did you just-'**_

' _Don't worry Kurama!'_ he exclaimed, ignoring the killer intent sent his way. _'Your secret is safe with me!'_ On the outside, Naruto crossed his heart.

The way he promised that made Kurama almost want to believe him.

Almost.

If he hadn't started it in the first place.

' _ **Come in the cell and say it!'**_ the kitsune roared out. _ **'I'll**_ **show** _ **you my**_ **gratitude** _ **you brat!'**_

And by gratitude, he meant beat the idiot senselessly until he was nothing more than a puddle.

' _And there's the dere dere!'_ Naruto pointed out chirpily. _'I was wondering when that would come into play!'_

Oh for the love of…

' _ **Why you little-'**_

' _I'll give you a hug later. Promise!'_ Naruto vowed, and sent a mental peace sign, before he quickly cut off the mental link.

' _ **I DON'T WANT YOUR STINKING HUGS YOU HAIRLESS MONKEY!'**_

* * *

Naruto snickered as he felt the anger Kurama was transmitting through the link, no doubt embarrassed for being called out like that.

It wasn't his fault, honest! It's just the fox was too easy to tease and the tough guy act really wasn't fooling anyone once you got to know him.

That, and the blond made it his job to pull the sticks out of everyone asses, his partner included.

Said partner sent another wave of anger through the link.

Staring into the void, he would admit that, all joking aside, the kitsune, his partner and someone who he was very grateful for, made a very good point about him not giving up when things were looking bleak. Yes, he wanted to give up. Yes, he thought it was the end of the world. Yes, he might not see his friends again or become Hokage.

And it's true.

 _But so what?_

Back when Obito was evil and was the Jinchūriki for the Jūbi, he had shaken Naruto's resolve to the point he almost considered stopping right there so that no one else would die. And Naruto would have, had it not been for certain individuals who managed to snap him out of his funk and remind him of just who he was.

And now, the same thing was happening: his resolve was weakened but Kurama, _Kurama_ of all people, the self-proclaimed incarnation of hatred itself, had helped him when he needed it and had pulled him back on his own two feet.

So yes, while it's true he might not be able to return home, he knew that if the others saw him in this sorry state, they would have pounded some sense back into him, especially Sasuke who might _literally pound some sense into him_.

Naruto inwardly shuddered.

No more electrocution please! Or being roasted alive!

What was it with Uchiha, Lightning and Fire? Seriously.

Nevertheless, another reason why he wouldn't despair, at least fully, was how Kurama was right to state how things usually work out, one way or another. While it's true he might be stuck here, knowing him, he could either eventually find a way home or learn to love the new world he's in just like he did back home despite the rough start.

Things usually have a way of fixing themselves, regardless of how bad the situation may be.

For instance, how else could he explain the fact he finally got to meet his parents when all he had to do was _almost release_ the seal containing the strongest Bijū who wanted to _destroy humanity_ just because he went a _little berserk_?

Or how he had to _nearly die_ so that he could unlock a power he'd never had before to defeat the enemy (or enemies) who threatened his way of life?

Or how he had to nearly die, _again_ , just to show how far he was willing to go to save a friend from darkness and managed to convince said friend to do so _when they're both bleeding, missing an arm, and on the edge of death?_

…

…

He swears on his life there was some divine being out who makes it its job to make his life a living hell.

He just knows it.

"Hello."

"GAH!"

Speak of the devil…

Jumping onto his feet and slightly away from the voice, Naruto glared at the person who nearly gave him a heart attack, only to find-

-a girl with dull gray eyes?

He could have sworn it was a divine being answering his call.

"Don't scare me like that!" He raised a fist and comically shook it while the other hand was clutching his chest, hoping to calm his rapid heart somehow.

At least he knew it was friendly. Why would an enemy announce themselves never mind _greet_ the person they're about to injure considering neither of them had met before? He very much doubt the little girl was a threat considering she didn't exude an ounce of malice in the air.

…

…

Wait…

She didn't exude _anything_ : no chakra signature, no malice, no presence, _nothing_.

' _Kurama?'_ This was beyond the scope of anything he could handle alone.

'… _**Why must you**_ **always** _ **attract the weird one?'**_ the kitsune grumbled while spreading out his senses, knowing this wasn't the time to be holding a grudge.

Unless she _really was harmless_ , and if that's the case, then he was going to give the blond idiot the asskicking of his life.

"What are you doing in my domain?" her soft voice reached his ears but something, unseen to him, felt _off_.

It was like her words were there, but her _heart_ wasn't.

' _ **Brat,'**_ Kurama cut in, interrupting his thought process. _**'She's waiting for an answer.'**_

Naruto blinked. "Oh! Ah-hehe." He scratched the back of his head like he always did when sheepish. "Sorry about that! I didn't mean to intrude on your home." Looking around, "It's a nice place you have here."

Not to mention _weird_.

Now that his head was clear, he finally noticed something that wasn't there before: how the very aura this place gave off was one of nothingness, as in there's _nothing_ to feel at all. That shouldn't be possible since: even when Kaguya sent them through several dimensions, he could always feel _something_ about it.

Ever since Old Man Sage gave him his power, his connection with the world skyrocketed to the point he could pinpoint where someone was and how they felt all within the span of seconds. He could also notice the subtle differences in locations as well such as how one place may be more pure or corrupted, for lack of better terms, as compared to others.

Here though, he couldn't feel _anything_ : no taint, no warmth, no life, _nothing_.

Granted he was in Kurama Mode and not Six Path Sage Mode at the moment but still, he should have sensed _something_.

It was like a _void_ of sorts, one deprived of literally everything.

Naruto glanced toward the little girl who had not moved or spoken for a while. Taking in her appearance, he estimate she was around 12 years of age or so. She had long, flowing, raven locks that reached toward her hips which was held together by a cute, purple headband. She was wearing a purple Gothic Lolita dress that reached her knees with white designs at the rims along with a pair of white shorts and black flat-tops.

But the real question here…

…was why the hell were there X-shaped tapes covering what was obviously her modesty?

Seriously, what sort of irresponsible parents would do that to their-

' _ **Are you done yet?'**_

' _Eh?'_

His partner sighed. _**'The two of you have been staring at each other without neither one noticing for the past five minutes,'**_ he helpfully pointed out, hoping it would clear up some confusion.

They were like two peas in a pod.

Pot, meet kettle: you're both idiots.

Kurama snorted at his own joke.

Anyways.

"Hello? You there?" Naruto waved his hand. "You're sort of staring at me." This was just awkward.

' _ **Ya think?'**_

' _Not now dammit.'_

The duo watched as the mysterious little girl slowly blinked, as if coming out of whatever trance she was in.

Bluntly asking, "Why are you here?"

The duo sweat-dropped at how emotionless she was.

Heck, Naruto was certain she could put Shino to shame. And that was saying _something_ considering he rarely talks and when he did, it was always monotone.

At least she used a soft tone when she spoke.

' _ **Focus brat,'**_ Kurama reminded him while sighing once again. His attention span was so short these days.

He was pretty sure getting bashed in the head several times from fights had something to do with it…

Oh well.

"Oh, right! Sorry about that – again," he chuckled sheepishly for spacing out there, again. "It's just that, um, where is, _here_ , exactly?" Naruto asked with confusion. There were no distinguishable landmarks for him to recognize such as buildings or trees. Heck, everywhere he looked, there were only colors and the filling of emptiness.

He wasn't even sure there was an end to this place.

Unseen to him, she relaxed a bit upon hearing he didn't intentionally come here to steal her home. Spreading her hand out, like a real estate agent giving a tour to a potential buyer, "This is the Dimensional Gap, otherwise known as the Void: my home." Her voice did not change at all, remaining the same blandness since the very beginning even after the revelation.

Void huh. Fitting.

"I see." Naruto nodded his head as if it finally made sense. "I have _no idea_ where I am."

Inside the seal, Kurama facepalmed. _**'Idiot. Of course you don't!**_ **Kaguya** _ **sent you here, not**_ **yourself!** _ **'**_

With practiced ease, he ignored the living mass of hatred inside his mind.

Oh gosh, that sounded so weird.

Normal life… that's all he ever wanted!

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice how the mysterious girl had closed the distance between them and started circling him like a piece of artifact to study. He was freaked out, naturally, due to bad experience with previous maniacs. However, upon closer examination of the girl, he noticed something.

When she was standing completely still, she became one with the nothingness in the air, as in the two of them became one. However, now that she was moving, and he was focused on her, he could see how he'd missed sensing her before. While she didn't actually give off an aura of sort, asides from one alike to the surroundings, she _did_ have her own unique feel to it.

The best example he could come up with was like a small insect standing on top of water. If the insect was still, there were no ripples or vibration to be seen on the surface because there _are no disturbances_. However, when the insect starts moving, one can clearly see the ripples it caused and how uneven the water could be. Of course, that's _if_ you paid close attention since that insect was, say, in the middle of a lake.

Or an ocean.

The same applied in this situation: the girl had blended in to the natural (or unnatural) surroundings which made it extremely difficult for Naruto to sense her (not that he _could_ sense anything from her asides from nothingness) unless she was on the move, and that's only _if_ he's paying attention to the slight changes around him.

Talk about scary.

The pair shivered at how, if she was the enemy, she could have killed him without him ever noticing anything before it was too late.

*poke*

"O-oi! Would you cut that out?!" Naruto squeaked as she started prodding him like a scientist would to a specimen.

He _really_ hopes this girl isn't like Orochimaru.

Or have snakes…

Why did they _always_ want to eat him?…

"Are you a God of sorts?"

Blinking at the sudden question, he mustered a smart, "Eh?"

Inside the seal, Kurama blinked since he too was caught off guard by the question.

The girl nodded, as if she figured something out. "Demigod then."

"Wha – No!" What the hell? Why did she think he was a God?

' _ **Bahahaha! You a God?! Oh, oh my spleen!'**_ Kurama's laughter echoed from within his mind.

Naruto gained a tick mark. _'What's_ that _supposed to mean you overgrown flea bag?!'_

' _ **Nu-nuthing hahaha!'**_ the kitsune roared before rolling around on the ground, laughing all the while.

The brat as a God? Oh by the Sage he could already imagine the amount of new laws and regulations involving _ramen of all things_ taking place. Free Ramen Tuesday. Ramen as tribute. Death to all other food. Or how he would make it mandatory for everyone to wear orange _just because_ _he could_.

Suffice to say, Kurama wouldn't stop laughing anytime soon.

Naruto silently clicked his teeth.

Stupid fox.

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow in reply, wanting him to elaborate further.

"I'm not a God or Demigod (Kurama's laughter increased in volume) or whatever!" Pointing toward himself, "I'm human."

 **XoX**

" _I'm human."_

Those words echoed within her mind as she had to once again reevaluate her opinion of the being in front of her. He was a _Human_ , a human with the power to maybe even rival her own. A powerful being from a completely different Realm, one of which wasn't affiliated with any of this world's factions.

A being who apparently had something sealed inside of them unlike a scared gear, something she had been trying to figure out whenever the chance arose. There were two separate entities within him, each with their own different signature but at the same time, _they were the same_.

No, not the same. It was more accurate to say they _mixed_.

Interesting.

Could you really blame her for prodding him earlier?

It's not every day one gets to see someone with so much power packed into them.

Observing him closer, she noticed the cut and scratch marks all over his body, most likely recent and probably the cause of him ending up in her home. Because his arms were hidden from view before, she now saw how his right arm was wrapped in what seems to be bandages. His pupils were cross-shaped, something she had never seen before. He was tall, most likely around 5'8". His hair was spiky, but what caught her interest was how the cloak of his made what seemed to be two yellow, flame-like horns on his head.

It was strange. Based on his appearance, she originally believed him to be a new God of sorts, most likely one of Youkai. And yet, he claimed to be human, not that she didn't believe him.

Any divine being emits a, for lack of better terms, divine presence of sort when in the area. This was so others would recognize just who they were. It's also very handy when controlling masses as well as gaining new followers since the people would feel as if someone really were looking out for them. That in turn bred more faith and thus increased their own power.

This, _human_ , before her did in fact emit a presence but it wasn't divine upon closer examination.

It felt like Nature.

But he can't be a Nature God for not even _they_ would deny Godhood, especially when their powers grow to such proportions. Denying one's Godhood would be akin to denying your own identity. While it won't mean much to others, to Divine Beings, it meant people would lose faith in them.

And if they lost faith, then their source of food and power would dwindle to the point they would stop existing.

Demigods on the other hand had no such needs. However, of all the Demigods she could recall, none could match his description, even more so when all of them knew of the Void and had been given strict orders not to enter it, rogue or otherwise.

And if they were rogue, their own Religion Leaders would have struck them down before they could ever set foot here.

Given that, she really had no choice but to believe him to be human.

Correction: _The Strongest Human_.

That revelation brought upon a little excitement as well as hope from within her. She had originally come to see his intentions in her home and then act accordingly.

Basically, if he proved to be like Great Red, she'd obliterate him where he stood.

If not then, _hopefully_ , she could convince him to join her in her goal of freeing her home.

And she'll be damned to let this opportunity pass away.

A human with the power to rival that of the Gods and Goddesses as well as herself.

The Strongest Human she had ever met.

Not to mention with no affiliation.

"I have a question for you then, human," she started, after a moment of silence. Excitement and a hint of hope could be seen in her eyes, something he undoubtably caught on.

This could be the chance she had been waiting for.

Naruto twitched. "Hey! I have a name you know: Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki," he clarified, inwardly wondering why she made it sound as if she wasn't human.

She nodded, her raven hair swaying as she did so. She would remember that name. "Very well then, Naruto."

A hand reached out toward him.

"How would you like to join me?"

 **XoX**

 **AN:** While I know the movies doesn't exactly count as canon, I wanted this Naruto to be somewhat used to weird stuff happening to him and still continue to push forward because things usually work out at the end. If you think of all the stuff that he went through, you can see that, even when the going gets tough, he'll push on through (sometimes with some encouragement like Iruka cheering him up after Jiraiya's death) and somehow find a way to make things right.

Or if not, then he'll kick ass, take names, rescue damsels in distress, and remove several feet worth of poles someone has stuck up their behind.

In other words, same as usual.


	3. The Deal

**Notice:** To the older readers, in case you didn't know, the double POV in the last chapter has been removed and separated. A little bit more stuff was added as well as such some insights on Gods, Demigods, and Ophis's reaction to Naruto claiming to be human. Minor stuff if you haven't seen it already. Nothing major.

Again, sorry for inconvenience. My excuse is I shouldn't be typing at 4:30 in the morning. Oops?

Thanks goes to: **R. J. Niner** for beta'ing, **FosterFarms** for reminding me to work on this chapter, and **ShadowRChaos** for providing feedback as well as a scene suggestion!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the cover image, Highschool DxD, or any other elements that I decide to randomly throw in here.**

 **XoX**

Issei couldn't help but inwardly groaned as he walked down the street, carrying his bag over his shoulder. He was a 17-year-old teen with short, brown, and spiky hair and light brown eyes. His outfit was a modified Kuoh Academy's uniform consisting of blackish-grey pants and an opened blackish-grey blazer with white accents over an opened long-sleeved white dress shirt. A red T-shirt was underneath it and for footwear, a pair of slightly worn out blue and white sneakers.

He gazed upward, watching as the clouds slowly drifted by and wondering if he could ever catch a break. With his imagination, the clouds transformed themselves to the upper portions of well-endowed women: their sweet, melodic voices teasing and luring him to come closer before reverting back to ordinary clouds. A small breeze came by, causing his hair and clothes to sway. He closed his eyes momentarily, savoring the sense of calmness and letting the wind carry his troubles away. His skin felt cool as the wind brushed against it, fighting to push on through before deciding to simply go around. He still found the sun uncomfortable, however, thanks to one of the side effects of being a Reincarnated Devil.

That's right, _Devil_. And sadly, that wasn't even where his troubles started.

He still remembered, in vivid details, the event that went down nearly 3 weeks ago. A girl he barely knew, one who went by the apparent alias of Yuuma Amano, had asked him out after school. Being him, he had immediately said yes and then proceeded to brag to his friends about it, after getting over the shock that a girl, _a hot one,_ had asked _him_.

Seriously. A smoking beauty had asked him out! What was he supposed to do, play it cool? These things didn't usually happen to guys like him so of course he was taken by surprise!

Stupid pretty boys and their charms… Girls _threw_ themselves at them! Why couldn't that happened to him...

Well, it _did_ … and that was where his life changed.

During the date with Yuuma, he took her out and showed her a good time, or at least tried to. Since it was his first date in like ever, he was at a loss at what to do and where to go. Before they had gone out, he had tried asking his two friends, Matsuda and Motohama, for advice but, well, since they were known as the _Perverted Trio_ at Kuoh Academy where the girl to boy ratio was around 3:1, one could easily guess how _popular_ they were with the ladies. Since that option was out, he tried asking his parents.

He was _never_ doing that again. _Mainly because they wouldn't stop doubting him!_

Thank you parents. I can _totally_ see your faith in me. And why do you keep on thinking I'll end up dying alone?! I'm not _that_ bad am I?

…

…

Back on the topic…

In the end, he resulted in going through his manga collections for ideas. Desperate times called for desperate measures after all. The funny thing was that his manga collections helped him _even more_ than his friends and family did…

It was depressing to think that was how his life was…

Anyways, when the day of the date with Yuuma came, they decided to meet up near the mall district. She was wearing a short black dress which added more to her image of innocence and sweetness as well as a light purple jacket with black accents, hugging her frame and making her much more attractive. He remembered her beautiful smiles, the way she laughed which was music to his ears, and how his heart was beating faster and faster just by being around her as they went on their date.

Near the end of shopping, he bought her a pink bracelet as a symbol of their time together. Afterwards, they went for ice cream and he watched her eyes sparkle to life as she ate, his food nearly forgotten in favor of being mesmerized by the goddess in front of him. Eventually, he managed to snap out of it long enough to finish his serving before it went to waste. With their dessert finished, it was nearly sunset and they headed toward the park for the finale of their date.

As they came closer and closer toward the fountain in the middle of the park, their hands touched and it sent a ting of electricity throughout his body. He remembered taking that leap of faith and holding her hand, delighted beyond belief that she didn't pull away. When the fountain was close, she went forward, her hands slipping out of his grasp. He would have thought about the missing warmth of it if it weren't for how the amber sun almost made her glow as she stood in front of the fountain, casting this divine image of beauty.

She stepped toward him, her violet eyes sparkling from the evening sun and the silky raven locks swaying ever so slightly, asking if he could do something for her using that sweet voice of hers. Of course, he immediately said yes, promising to do whatever she wanted.

And that was when things took a turn for the worst.

The rest of the memory came as a blur due to the shock as well as the short viewing of her naked form when she underwent a transformation. However, he still remembered those words, the words that would change his fate forever.

" _Would you die for me?"_

Yuuma Amano, or rather the Fallen Angel as they were called as he was taught later on, the girl whom he had liked, created a spear of light and stabbed him with it. He didn't remember what had happened besides laying on the ground and bleeding to death, but he did recall wishing to die in the arms of a beautiful girl. He remembered the flyer he had picked up earlier glowing as a figure emerged from it, almost as if answering his call.

And that was how Rias Gremony, one of the two beauties of the school, showed up and then proceeded to offer him a second chance by reincarnating him as a new Devil.

Issei sighed as he continued walking.

Since then, his life had been one hell-ride (no pun intended) after another. The following week was full of confusion as he wondered why nobody could remember Yuuma, almost believing and agreeing that he had dreamt her up. As he walked into the park where he last saw her, he was attacked, again, by a Fallen Angel and nearly died, _again_.

After the second time, he got to meet the Devils of the Occult Research Club which consisted of Rias Gremony, Akeno Himejima, Yuuto Kiba, and Koneko Toujou, who were all popular, who then proceeded to explain the whole Devil business he was a part of. From then on, he'd been adjusting to the devil life while also trying, and failing, to earn contracts from humans so he could advance in rank and finally have his harem. Yes, as a Devil, once he'd reached a high enough level, he could form his very own harem!

He couldn't help the perverted giggle that escaped his lips.

"U-um, are you okay?" his companion asked. He had forgotten she was even there. She was a petite little thing that barely reached his chin. She had long blonde hair and green eyes that, coupled with her cute face, radiated an aura of innocence. She wore a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil with a blue trim over her head and a brown satchel slung on her right hip. A pair of brown boots occupied her feet and a silver cross necklace hung around her neck.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed quickly, not wanting her to know what he was thinking about. "Sorry about that," Issei replied sheepishly back to the cute Italian nun whom he had met a couple of minutes ago, one of which he promised he would show her to the Church while getting to know her along the way.

What he did manage to learn was she had a Sacred Gear just like himself: only hers deal with healing others as far as he knew unless his could do something like that as well. She was also a very kind-hearted individual who would treat others nicely, regardless if they were a devil or not which was how she got kicked out of the Church and ended up here in Japan.

Though he couldn't help but feel there was more to the story considering how she looked and sounded while talking about her Sacred Gear, something she claimed to be a gift from god. While he didn't pushed, he did wonder why he felt weird when he caught sight of her holy cross around her neck.

"Look!" her voice snapped him out of his musings as he followed her instruction. "There's the Church!"

Issei nodded as he gazed upon the building. "Yup. That's the Church alright. The only one we have actually…" he trailed off, idly wondering when the Church had opened again. Last he heard of the place was when they were shutting it down. The lights inside were on which meant people so it had probably been reopened recently.

An unknown pressure bared down on him. He suddenly went stiff as he felt his body sweating, warning him something dangerous was nearby. All of his instincts screamed at him to get away, to get as far away from the Church as possible. His left arm started shaking and his spine felt chilly. His throat felt tight as his legs slowly moved backwards on their own.

It was fear, Fear a prey would feel when cornered by a predator. Fear that if he made any wrong moves, his life would be forfeited.

Fear that, as a Devil, if he got any closer to the Church, he'd die.

"I'm so relieved we found it!" the nun exclaimed with a bright smile as her emerald eyes shone with gratefulness, snapping him out of trance.

"I'd better get going," Issei said calmly, trying to cover up and make his exit as natural as possible. The sooner he got away from that building, the better off he'd be. And the sooner his arm would stop shaking.

"Wait!" Sadly, it look like he wouldn't get that chance. "I want to thank you for helping me. Would you like to come in for some tea?" she asked politely, wanting to repay him for his kindness.

A Devil and a Nun walks into a Church to have a cup of tea…

No, just no. He'd likely die before that happen, probably by some random third party interference.

Today was turning out to be a mess and it wasn't even noon yet!

"Sorry," he replied back as gently as he could. "But I really have to get going." He didn't want to deny her, really. But that place would be the death of him if he went in.

She seemed distraught for a moment before brightening up. "It was still very sweet of you to help me. My name's Asia Argento." The smile on her face was simply dazzling.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou. And it wasn't a problem," he replied back easily with a smile. "See ya around." He left with a wave over his shoulder, never looking back. As he continued his way toward school, he couldn't help but think of his encounter with that kind nun.

Things were going to be different from now on.

He could just feel it.

 **XoX**

Two figures floated in the dark space, staring at each other: one with hidden excitement while the other was with confusion. The myriad of colors hummed in the background, moving in irregular patterns. Nothing besides the colors and the two figures could be seen for miles, nor were there any other sounds to be heard in the Void.

Finally, Naruto broke the silence. "What?" He blinked owlishly at the offered hand, wondering what a little girl such as herself would need his help for.

' _ **You do realize she's not exactly normal right?'**_ came the ever-so-helpful commentaries of Kurama.

' _Eh.'_ Naruto mentally shrugged. _'She hasn't exactly done anything to hurt us and we_ were _trespassing on her home,'_ he pointed out, making Kurama see just why he was considering doing a small task in return. That, and he didn't want to sit around and just wait for some miracle to happen so he could suddenly return home.

Might as well do _something_ in the meantime.

' _Besides, stranger things have happened before. What's one more to join the list?'_ he said cheerfully though he was inwardly crying at his abnormal life.

Let's see, off of the top of his head: he learned he had a demon sealed inside of him, his first C-rank mission turned A-rank, he got swallowed by a giant snake, had to fight a demon, met _The_ Super Pervert, summoned a giant Toad with a drinking problem, fought another demon, and he learned he had a terrorist organization after him when he was still 13 years old!

…

…

Naruto inwardly hung his head.

Kurama rolled his eyes as he felt the exaggerated sadness Naruto was emitting from within the seal. How the idiot had managed to last this long was a mystery he wouldn't be solving any day soon.

"I want you to join me." Came her simple bland voice that reminded him he wasn't alone and snapped him out of his faux misery.

Recovering, "Join you?" Naruto asked the little girl in front of him with a raised eyebrow.

Her raven hair swayed as she nodded. "Yes." She had retracted her hand a few moments ago, after seeing how he didn't jump at the offer.

The blond scratched the back of his head with golden arm. "Sorry," he started off, "but I have no idea who you are or why you would want my help," he said and hinted as to why he hadn't provided a clear answer as of yet.

He wasn't going to help someone without learning who they were or why they needed help in the first place. If it was back to when he was 13 then yes, he would have offered his assistance without asking a single question. However, after witnessing what the real world was capable off, he knew he should at least obtain some information before accepting.

Naruto knew he was naïve, and he _still is_ albeit less. However, nowadays, it was mostly by choice. The one who managed to save the world wasn't someone who allowed realism to control him: no, the one who saved the world was someone who understood how reality worked, how cruel it could be, and would _still_ stick to his beliefs regardless of how idealistic they were.

If sticking to his beliefs, being called naïve, was what it took to save the world and save his friends, he would gladly do it all over again for as long as the world needed saving.

That was just how he was.

Back to the situation at hand, he noticed her gray eyes lighting up in understanding, most likely already figuring out what he wanted from her.

Her posture straighten a bit and her eyes stared into his. "I am Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God."

Naruto nodded slowly as the girl gave him her name.

"Infinite Dragon God?" he mused. _'Interesting… Definitely better than Scarecrow and whatever Orochimaru's henchmen had.'_ He didn't pay much heed to it because titles were just that, titles. Some had them because they had earned it; others were mostly self-proclaimed. Some could actually live up to their title such as the First Hokage who was dubbed the God of Shinobi. Other people, however, such as bandits being a prime example, couldn't because they chose those monikers for a purpose in mind such as intimidation.

He didn't believe Ophis's title for the moment unless he saw her transform into some sort of Infinite Dragon God or whatever. Plus, she was a little girl! How could a small thing like her be a _Dragon God_?

Kurama merely rolled his eyes.

You'd think he'd be used to these things by now…

"That's right," the now-dubbed Ophis replied.

Naruto tilted his head, a look of confusion plastered on his face. "But aren't you a girl?" he couldn't help but asked.

"I am a shapeshifter. I can change to any form I want; however, I prefer this form the most," she explained, gesturing to her childlike body.

"So," Naruto drawled out, making a mental note she/it is a shapeshifter, "you like to take the form of a little girl and have been in it the longest?"

Kurama merely raised an eyebrow at his partner's questionings.

Where was he going with this?

She nodded slowly, her eyebrows slightly furrowed together. "Yes."

"So wouldn't that make you the Infinite Dragon _Goddess_?" Naruto pointed out. It made sense if one thought about it. God refer to a male and Goddess referred to a female. Since Ophis had been in a little girl form the longest and prefer it, she should change her title from God to Goddess so people wouldn't be confused.

"…"

"…"

The duo watched as Ophis became unresponsive and her face unreadable.

' _ **I think you've stumped her,'**_ Kurama pointed out matter-of-factly after not hearing from her for several minutes.

' _Oops?'_ Came his oh so eloquent response.

Was he not supposed to do that?

"…"

"…"

"I see…" she started off slowly after her brain finally rebooted itself.

The duo sweat-dropped.

Shaking her head to clear away that revelation, "Nevertheless," Ophis started, "I require your assistance in completing a personal task of mine."

"And what task is that?"

"To join the Khaos Brigade and get rid of Great Red."

Naruto tilted his head. That answer only gave birth to even more questions. "What's the Khaos Brigade?" he inquired.

"The Khaos Brigade is an organization formed to help me achieve my dream: a world of silence."

He raised an eyebrow in response though he was inwardly frowning. Those words sounded so familiar to him… "What do you mean by 'a world of silence'?"

"To tell you would require me to start from the beginning of where this begun," she stated. After seeing his nod, she continued, "Very well. As you know, this place, the Void, is my home and has been for a long time. Back then, I've always had this place to myself: the vibrant colors, the endless space, and the presence of silence were all mine and mine alone."

"And I suppose this all changed when this 'Great Red' showed up?" Naruto asked neutrally, trying to connect the dots himself like how Iruka, Kakashi, and Granny had taught him.

Ophis nodded. "Indeed. I had left this place for some time: wandering endlessly across many realms in search of anything of interest. From the Great Halls of Asgard to the Ninth Circle of Hell, I searched. But I could not find any." She shook her head at the last part. "When I had returned home after my long journey, I saw my home being occupied by another being: Great Red, the Dragon of Dragons, in place of my absence, had claimed this place for himself," she said with a small frown and tone of distain.

"Could you not have asked him to leave? I mean it _is_ your home after all," he asked curiously. Her face remained impassive but he could has sworn he almost saw her snorting.

"I have tried, but Great Red is nothing more than an immature brat whose only care in the world is to perform ridiculous, aerobatic stunts and have deemed my place as the only suitable dimension for it."

Naruto sweat-dropped.

What the hell did he get himself into this time? Seriously, this sounded like something out of an old fairy tale: a princess requests help from a distant hero to drive the evil dragon off of her home. Only this time the princess is a dragon and the evil dragon that he is to fight sounded like a stunt devil who had yet to reach puberty.

Kurama roared in the background with laughter.

' _SHUT UP DAMMIT!'_

' _ **Rescue a**_ **princess** _ **from a**_ **literal dragon** _ **, check. Bwhahahaha!'**_

' _Put a sock in it you overgrown hairball!'_

The kitsune only laughed harder.

Naruto breathed in, then breathed out.

He'd get back at the peanut head later.

"And because he refused, you created this 'Khaos Brigade'?" She nodded. "What can you tell me about them?" he inquired.

Might as well know who he might possibly be working with in the near future if he chose to accept this task.

"The Khaos Brigade is composed of creatures with unique abilities. The organization had been around for centuries with the numbers steadily rising. Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, and Humans make up the majority of the members there. All have pledged their aid and power in removing Great Red from my home when the chance arises. In return, I granted each person a blessing of my power for them to use as they pleased."

Kurama stopped laughing and joined Naruto in staring at her unbelievably.

 _What?_

Resisting the urge to twitch, "If I may ask," seeing her nod, he continues, "if they have been around for as long as you claimed, then why haven't they done anything about your problem yet?" Naruto inquired as calmly as he could while making a mental note that she is _not_ as young as she appears to be.

' _ **What ever gave you that idea?'**_ came Kurama's snarky voice. He _did_ say the girl in front of them wasn't exactly normal but the idiot ignored him.

You reap what you sow after all.

The blond cut off the mental link while his eye twitched, not wanting to get into an argument with the peanut gallery at this moment.

"It is because they are not adequately strong enough to fight Great Red as they are now," was her simple response.

Kurama sent a wave of disbelief through the seal.

Naruto resisted a facepalm.

 _Barely._

Even _he_ wasn't dumb enough (not after the sessions with his three tormentors- he means, _teachers_ ) to not miss how the so-called _Khaos Brigade_ has only been using Ophis for their own benefits as well as never intending to fulfill their promise to her. While he himself would never break a promise, he knew he couldn't say the same for others. A verbal response could easily be taken back as well as be misleading if done right.

In other words, they knew what Ophis wanted to hear, told her that they were there to 'help', and once they got accepted by her, they would then receive power to do whatever it is they pleased.

And he doubt the _Khaos Brigade_ was full of pure-hearted people.

It sort of reminded him of the Akatsuki before it was disbanded. Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko could be compared to Ophis in a way, being the original leaders of their own respective organizations with a non-evil goal in mind. However, as time moved on, the original purpose of their group change into something more corrupted thanks to certain individuals manipulating them into their bidding, eventually turning the once-pure organization into something akin to a terrorist group.

"You _do_ know they're just using you right?" Naruto asked, hoping she did realize what they were doing.

So imagined his surprise when she nodded. "It does not matter," she started, "I am but a figurehead for them. As long as they fulfill their promise and get rid of the pest, I do not care."

"Even if they might end up betraying you?" he pointed out, hoping she would see reason.

Sadly, she shot that down. "I am one of the strongest beings in existence. They wouldn't dare," she stated blandly as if saying a fact.

He inwardly sighed at how naïve she could be. It was no wonder she was so easy to manipulate.

That really coincided with his childhood actually…

"So will you join me, Naruto Uzumaki?" her voice brought him out of his train of thoughts.

Said blond looked at her with calculating gaze, a touch of sadness and pity within his eyes. He looked around the Void, looking far beyond the myriad of colors. His eyes scanned around as he took in as much details as he could about the place. He listened intensively with his ears, hoping to pick up something. He reached out with his senses, wanting to find something, _anything_ , about the place. And he did find something.

Nothingness, and an endless sea of darkness.

He looked back at her and gave her a sad smile, confusing her slightly.

The way she had no one she had no one but herself to rely on. The way everyone feared her because of her powers. The way they wanted to use her _because_ of those powers. All of it reminded him of Gaara. Gaara at least had his siblings around him before Naruto had changed him. Ophis? She had no one, at least none that he knew off. But with the way she was speaking, he could sort of guess she was never close to anyone. That, and he could tell her experience regarding emotions rivaled that of Gaara when he was young.

She reminded him of himself too; or least, of how he could have turned out. Whereas he rejected the darkness growing up, wanting others to acknowledge him and be with him, Ophis on the other hand _embraced_ it and _thrived_ in it. The darkness was all she had known for a long time, and she was okay with that. She probably left her home because she was curious as to what the world was like. However, seeing that she preferred the silence, she must have grown to hate it.

 _And that reminded him of Sasuke_.

Naruto bit his lips.

This being in front of him, the one who welcomed the darkness so openly, the one who was so used to its presence that she wished for nothing more but for it to return with her, could she have been how Sasuke would have turned out had Naruto not convinced him? Would Sasuke have been like her, alone in the darkness with no one to rely on and be content with it? Was this what Sasuke had wanted? Eternal isolation from everyone?

He looked around at the void, the endless place with no life in sight. There was no light, no air, no trees, no wind, no sun, nothing. All that stretched for miles was a sea of darkness and colors, humming and moving in the background with no real purpose. There was no feel of life in the air, no warmth, no cold, no happiness, no sadness, nothing.

It was… sad. And lonely. Like an orphan who never knew the feeling of parents. Or what it was like to have a friend.

"How about a deal then?" Naruto said from out of the blue as he stared into the colors.

A black eyebrow arched upward. "A deal?" came her usual bland reply with a hint of curiosity in it.

He looked back at her, his yellow eyes from his Kurama Mode piecing into her gray eyes, shining with what seem to be determination and confidence. He raised his hand and extended his index and middle finger up. "Two months," he declared, "I want you to come with me for two months to the real world. If you admit that the world has much more than what your home can offer, you'll have to agree to call me a friend and leave this place every once and a while."

Her single eyebrow returned to its previous state as she stared at him. "And if I don't admit?"

Pointing toward himself with his thumb and puffing his chest out a bit while wearing a wide grin, he declared, "Then I'll agree and _personally_ kick this Great Red character out of your home for good. That's a promise dattebayo!"

Ophis fell silence. Her eyes stayed on Naruto, never leaving his form and him not changing his stance at all. His golden flames licked away at his skin, turning into wisps of fire crackling under the moonlit night. A minute passed, then another. The only sounds heard were the irregular patterns of colors moving in the background and the light sounds of their breathing.

As they reached the third minute mark, she finally spoke softly but her words could be heard from all around. "If I refused?"

Dropping his arm but still smiling, "You sure? I think the deal would benefit us both really."

Raising an eyebrow, "How so?"

"We could both use a friend," Naruto pointed out with a small shrug. He didn't know anyone in this world, for obvious reasons, and the girl/shapeshifter/dragon god/whatever in front him seemed like she could use a friend.

Who was he to leave someone alone in the darkness?

That, and he kind of needed a tour guide anyways.

She frowned. "Friend?" The word tasted foreign in her mouth. She did not have need for friends. "I could just force you into helping me," Ophis stated as she bore a bit of her power onto him to match his level and then slowly increase it.

The smile on his face dropped and a small frown appeared as he started increasing his own power as well, his clothes swaying more and more as the yellow shroud glowed brighter and expanded in intensity to push back her power.

Their power levels were climbing higher and higher with each passing second. The raw power being exuded in the air created mini shockwaves and powerful winds formed from the pressure. The two powerhouses pumped more and more of their power into the atmosphere, their clothes and hair swaying wildly around them. Then, just when it seemed they would stop, a purple shroud engulfed Ophis.

She had touched into her _real power_.

Naruto widened his eyes as he felt her power rising further and further, becoming more and more potent with each passing second. By the fifth second after she activated that shroud of hers, Naruto changed into his Six Path Sage Mode, unknowingly causing her own eyes to widen in surprise. However, he was too busy to pay any attention.

He tried matching her power: his face straining from the efforts, his teeth clenched, and sweat drenched all over him. His chakra coil _burned_ as they had yet to fully recover to handle the strains from his ultimate mode. He felt his body heating up but he refused to back down.

This was his chance to save someone from the relentless darkness!

With that thought in mind, he pushed himself even further. His yellow aura clashed with her purple over the battle of dominance. He saw her face and felt a slight smug of satisfaction as he saw her struggling to overcome him. Howling winds echoed all around them, their pillar of aura shooting higher and higher into the sky. Gray eyes stared into yellow eyes in a battle of will, neither one willing to back down just yet.

Asura's descendant felt his power reaching its maximum in his current state. He was injured, he wasn't fully recovered to use Six Path Sage Mode without the aftereffect. Had they done this a month or so later, he would have been fully healed, enough that he could match her and possibly _exceed_ her in terms of raw power alone **[1]**.

Naruto couldn't help but inwardly wince.

Looks like her title as Infinite Dragon God wasn't for show after all.

"Enough."

It was Ophis who broke their verbal silence.

And with that, the presence that dominated the Void disappeared as if it had never happened.

 **XoX**

The Dragon God stared at Naruto with newfound respect.

She had only meant for the display of power as a mean to assess whether or not he had to will to back up what he had stated. She had seen so many people stand before her, making demands and offering deals. They came before her wearing a face of arrogance and eagerness, believing they could control her into agreeing to their terms. But the moment she flared her power, they all changed: they grew submissive, agreeing to do whatever she wanted them to do, in fear of facing her wrath.

Never before had someone besides Great Red openly stood against her and not back down. What's more, he had, if she remembered correctly, what was it… Ah, that's right. He had the bite to back up the bark or so to speak.

Ophis knew he was powerful. She had _sensed_ it. However, sensing his power and actually _seeing_ his power were two different things. Naruto Uzumaki had power, and loads of it. Enough that he was able to stand against her while she tapped into her true power.

 _And he was_ injured _to top things off._

There were actually two reasons to her testing him. The first was as mentioned before: she wanted to see if he had the will to confront her. Had he succumbed to her like many before her, then the deal would have been nulled. He could not have forced her into agreeing to join him in the outside world if he couldn't back up what he claim.

The second part, however, was due to her own curiosity. As also mentioned earlier, she had sensed his power but it wasn't the same as seeing it. Seeing how he was able to match her own while handicapped made acquiring him for her own side that much more interesting. She actually felt quite giddy about it, feeling excitement flow through her body like never before. The feeling was foreign but she paid it no heed as the test actually brought a sudden revelation to her.

Should she try and fight him as they are right now, she might win, yes; however, she would have been critically injured during the process. She might then be able to convert him to her side but they would have to wait weeks if not months before they could face the Dragon of Dragons.

And that was assuming she _could_ win as well as him actually listening to her, which she knew for a fact he wouldn't. Since he openly stood against her with no fear, she could tell he would never obey her should she force him into it. Naruto Uzumaki would have run at the first chance of freedom and then their possible alliance would be nonexistent.

That was _not_ something she wanted, especially from someone with the power that rivaled her own and could help her.

Since the forceful route was out, the diplomatic route was all that was left. He had offered a deal with her, one of which required her to stay in his company for two months while in the real world. Should he win, which was unlikely, she'd have to call him a friend and leave her home dimension every now and then. _However_ , should she win, he himself would _personally_ kick Great Red out of her home.

The options in front of her were this: if she forced him, they'd have to fight and the result could either be him agreeing to help her or escaping at the first opportunity he could. _And that was if she won._ On the other hand…

"Naruto Uzumaki," she spoke out after a moment of silence, watching as his eyes narrowed slightly. "The terms of your proposal is that I spend two months of my time in the outside world with you correct?"

Two different routes. One offered a chance result; the other a fixed result.

"Yes," he nodded and said cautiously.

"And if I admit I like it better than my home, I would have to agree to being your… friend," she said the word uncertainly. "However," she continued, "if I dislike my time there, then you'd have to uphold your end and promise to get rid of Great Red. Am I wrong?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. That's right."

It was a no brainer.

Ophis nodded.

"I agree to your terms."

 **XoX**

A Western Dragon with a horn on his snout stare off into the distance in the direction the power surge had come from, his yellow eyes boring into the Void. He was a large dragon who was about 100 meters long with red scales on top and white scales running along the underside. Dense scales made for protection covered his entire body from head to tail, even on his wings which he had two sets of. He had four legs, all bulky enough to crush and completely dominate his opposition.

This was Great Red, the Dragon of Dragons, one of the Legendary Duo whose powers made other divine beings tremble.

He was also interested in the two signature which had appeared moments ago. One of them was of course the witch, Ophis. It was hard to forget _that_ signature who constantly bugged him to no end about moving out of her home.

It was his home dammit! There was no other place with so much room as well as isolation as this! He could do anything he would in here and nobody could judge him!

Except _her_ of course.

Stupid witch…

However, it was the _other_ signature that caught his attention. For as long as he could remember, or cared to anyways, only he and the witch had that kind of power. But now, it seemed a third player had entered the field, one who might possibly throw him off his ranking as Top One.

And that _irked_ him. How dare that being challenges him?! Granted his strength was impressive but who was he to come up here and flare his powers like that? Only he, the Dragon of Dragons himself, could do that!

…

…

Anddddd now he was over it.

As long as the witch and her puppet left him alone, he wouldn't care. He wouldn't mind losing the top rank if it meant he could enjoy doing what he does best.

" **Speaking of which,"** Great Red mumbled, his voice echoing through the Void. He craned his neck and flexed his wings, stretching them as far as possible. He stretched out his legs as well as his tail to insure no part was stiff, letting out quiet groans as his bones popped.

" **Time to perform a complete barrel roll, and actually stay airborne afterwards..."**

And with that, the True Dragon shot forward.

 **XoX**

Ophis couldn't help but feel slightly peeved for some unknown reason.

Oh wait, she knew the reason: that moron was probably doing something stupid and messing up her home, _again_.

And just as the feeling came, it disappeared, making her face return back to its emotionless self. She glanced toward her side, watching as her… companion? Acquaintance? Equal? Savior? She watched as he walked beside her, hands behind his head without a care in the world and no longer in his power form.

Now that he wasn't glowing like a sun, Ophis had to admit he really did look like a human and felt like one as well. His eyes, which were once yellow most likely as a result of his power up, were now cerulean blue with normal pupils.

Interesting.

"Where are we going anyways?" he asked while observing his surroundings with interest in the forest path they were walking on.

"Since you had no knowledge of this place, and I had no desire to care where we spend our two months, I've decided to pick a random location within one of the realms for us to go to," she explained flatly.

Naruto made a sheepish expression. "Sorry. I know you hate the outside world but I'm sure if you give it another chance, you'll learn to love it out here!" he exclaimed while pumping his fist in the air.

Looking at him out of the corner of her eyes, "And what makes you think I'll change so easily?"

"Because I'm here dattebayo! And I'm going to make sure that for the next two months, you'll learn to enjoy life and have fun like I do!" he flashed her a wide grin.

Eyes lingering on him a moment longer, she then turned back ahead, opting not to comment.

A few moments later, they came across a clearing on top of a cliff overlooking a big city.

"Welcome to Kyoto."

The afternoon sun bore down overhead, illuminating the city as well as slightly irritating Ophis who was not a fan of the light. Towers that surpassed the height of those back home stood before Naruto, all made from unknown designs he was not familiar with. Sounds, which sounded like honks, echoed from within the city and a… _silver bird_ flew overhead, roaring all the while.

Strangely, it seemed the place was divided into two places, as evident that, from where he was standing, further back on the right side were buildings which resembled those back home. Feudal Japanese homes to be exact, if only Naruto knew what that meant since Ophis took the liberty of explaining some stuff to him on the way here. Compared to the city on the left, the right looked… old. Ancient. Outdated.

However, to him, that just felt _right_. Probably because it reminded him on home but he'll take that over the alien side any day. In the seal, which Naruto had restored the mental link earlier after Ophis agreed to the terms, Kurama nodded his head in agreement.

"Say Ophis," he pointed toward the similar Konoha design, "Can we go over there first?"

She merely shrugged. "Okay."

' _ **You might want to suppress your chakra Naruto,'**_ Kurama advised. _**'If what Ophis said was true, the… Youkai or whatever here could sense your chakra from miles away.'**_

Naruto thought about that. He wasn't here to cause trouble, even if trouble always found him. He was here to show Ophis a good time for the next two months or so. That being said, after hearing Ophis explain how each of the factions in this world had an unstable peace accord, getting caught up in a political shit storm was something Naruto _did not want to deal with right now_.

Especially since none of his teachers or friends were here to bail him out in case something went wrong. Knowing him, something _will_ go wrong.

That, and he hadn't completed his lessons on politics yet. And they had made it perfectly clear he was to avoid politics until _after_ his lessons were completed, and to also have someone with him at all times which he was totally fine with.

They'd talk, he'd fights. It was a mutual agreement.

' _Right,'_ Naruto said, agreeing to his partner's suggestion. Suppressing his chakra was a good idea.

There was a pause between the two.

'… _How'd I do that?'_

Kurama facepalmed.

 **XoX**

 **AN:** Naruto enters DxD around the time Issei meets Asia which is one month ish before Riser Arc. Naruto asking if Ophis could help him return home will be in a later chapter.

 **[1]** For those interested in his power level, there. Full strength, beat Ophis in raw power. However, since I'm not planning a lot of major battles between Top Ten beings in Part One (only one I think but that's toward the end of Part One), not all that important honestly.

Since many are curious about the title, I figured I might as well explain now as opposed to later. Have you ever heard of the 'Black Swan Theory'? To make a long explanation short and interesting: back in the good old days, black swans were presumed to be nonexistent until that was proven wrong. When it was discovered that black swans actually existed, it caused a stir within the community (think of how people felt when it was discovered the earth was round. Same concept). It went against something they deeply believed in.

In other words, it's a metaphor. When a 'Black Swan' exist, it's because it doesn't, _and shouldn't_ , belong there, _but it does_. It also causes a major change in the world and is quite often unpredictable.

Naruto is the 'Black Swan of DxD' precisely for those reasons hence the title because his very presence caused a chain of reactions.

Basically, 'Black Swan' is a Symbol and a Metaphor for change. Kind of like the Butterfly Effect.

No, it has nothing to do with that one movie.

If you want to find out more, just google 'Black Swan Theory'.

Oh, and this is a **Naruto x Ophis SINGLE pairing. NO Harems or otherwise**. And their relationship will gradually build on itself. Won't be instant or forced. _Mostly because you can't expect Ophis to instantly know love when she doesn't have a lot of experience regarding emotions._ As for Naruto, in case you've forgotten, _he had to_ _actually_ _see Hinata's memories to know she loved him and he her_. So yeah, no rushing. Gonna be as natural as anime can be (cue sweatdrops).

And sorry! I have a really bad habit of making slow starts…


End file.
